What took so long?
by Caliente23
Summary: Harry and Ginny get some alone time. Little heart-to-heart. Fluffy piece. First time writing one-shot.


_**A/N: Just some fluff. Had the itch to write and this is what came out. Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day out. They had finally gotten to sneak off down to the lake for some blessed alone time. Ron staring at them, with an expression on his face like he was trying to change the shape of his nose as if he were a metamorphmagus, whenever they touched even just hands was grating on her nerves. Ginny loved her brother. Really, she did, but she could only stand Ron's "over-protective brother" crap for so long. Harry sensed that her patience was nearing its end and decided to steal her away to the lake for a few hours.

"Harry?" Ginny almost stayed silent. She was that relaxed lying against Harry, while watching the clouds float across the sky.

"Hmm?" He sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What took us so long to get here?" She loathed bringing this up and ruin their relaxed mood, but she couldn't just let it go.

"Ginny, you saw how Ron was acting. We weren't going to be able to get out of the Common Room any sooner than we did. It was only thanks to Hermione for distracting him for us, too." Harry still sounded like he was on the brink of snoring.

Ginny sighed. _Typical boy. Of course, he thinks I'm still thinking about my brother's idiotic tendencies._ "No, not here, as in the lake. _Here_, as in finally acknowledging our feelings for each other." She waited to see how he would react to the sudden seriousness of her question.

"Oh…_oh!_ Er…I'm not sure." Harry tensed up when he realized what Ginny was asking. _Oh man, I can't put my foot in it this time. Think, Potter!_ With his brow furrowed, Harry sat up onto his elbow to look Ginny in the face. He finally asked softly, "How long did you know you had feelings for me?"

She chuckled. Looking up into his eyes, she asked, "Do you remember the first time you ever came to The Burrow?"

Harry's eyebrow quirked. "Do you mean when Fred, George and Ron broke me out of my Uncle's make-shift prison, bars and everything?" He was grinning at the memory. "Ya, I remember."

It was Ginny's turn to quirk her eyebrow as she laid there with a smirk on her face, waiting for him to connect the dots. Suddenly, Harry's eyebrows rose with a look of mild surprise.

"You mean…I…wow, so that's why you couldn't speak to me with something breaking around you…" His chuckling slowly turned into full-blown laughter. "Oh, man! You stuck your elbow into a bowl of oatmeal!"

"Hey!" Ginny slapped him on the shoulder. "Do not laugh at my misfortune!" She began to laugh with him, in spite of herself. "I was not so suave in my younger years."

"I guess I can blame you for fumbling over the shear hotness that is me, even when I was twelve." He chuckled when Ginny slapped him again and leaned down to give her a comforting kiss. Barely pulling back, he spoke against her lips, "I'm glad for it though because it was all of your weird quirks that started drawing me to you over the years." He kissed her again, and then pulled back with a sober look on his face.

Ginny almost protested at the abrupt loss of his lips on hers, until she saw his face. Concerned, she put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "What is it, Harry?"

Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, Harry finally responded. "I just realized that it's taken so long for us to get here because I've been a git, taking forever to accept my feelings for you and getting over the whole 'best friend's younger sister' hurtle."

Harry sighed and his whole body drooped, with his eyes closing and head drooping. "I'm so sorry, Ginny." He whispered. "We could have had _so_ much more time."

Ginny grabbed his face in her hands and turned it, so she could meet his eyes. "Hey, we happened when we were meant to happen. _This_ is our time. I wouldn't trade it for the world." She let a small smile cross her face. "Ok?"

He nodded slowly, "Ok."

Her smile growing, Ginny asked, "Now, I don't know about you, but I kind of have something a bit more fun in mind to do before we have to go back to the Common Room."

"Oh ya?" A mischievous look glinting in his eye, Harry started to slowly lean forward. "And what would that be?"

With a teasing smile, Ginny whispered, "If you can't figure it out, Mr. Potter, then I'm not going to tell you."

Smirking, Harry finally leaned in the last of the distance and captured her lips, determined to make the most of the time they had down at the lake and the time before reality crashed down upon them.


End file.
